Incompleto
by Yami L'esprit Brise Harkinian
Summary: Steve Rogers se sumerge en sus cavilaciones sobre cierta persona en especial... ¿Realmente es el hombre seguro que todos creen ó solo es una ilusión?


HOLO.  
>Bien, después de estar larga ausencia he vuelto. Y no, no andaba muerta... ¡Y mucho menos de pachanga!Cómo siempre he dicho, cuando la vida te golpea solo te queda quedarte quieto y sanar lentamente.<br>Han habido situaciones difíciles que he tenido que sobrellevar, más bueno. Ya estoy de vuelta con este Drabble.  
>Sin más, les dejo con la lectura.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Incompleto.<em>

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

><p>Lo sabía, desde el momento en el que la miro marcharse… Siempre lo supo, desde que la miro renunciar de ser quien era ella. Pero no hizo nada, después de todo, el era un caballero. Uno que respetaba las decisiones de una dama ¿Cierto? Obligarla a seguirlo sería un suicidio, sería exigirle algo que ella no quería y, ¿Cómo iba el a exigirle algo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de que ella había arriesgado su vida y más? No los unía nada, y eso era lo que le dolía.<p>

Un momento… ¿Le dolía? Sí, a su lado, en el campo de batalla, se sentía completo, como si ambos fuesen maquinas diseñadas para estar trabajando en completa armonía, tal pensamiento le hizo recordar a las maquinas de Stark. Rió para si mismo.  
>Ella no tenía el deber de acompañarlo en esta misión, era de él, era una búsqueda personal. Una que cumpliría cueste lo que cueste, pese a los peligros. Aún así, sabía que era egoísta. Quería que ella estuviese a su lado, para protegerla, para que intentara siquiera emparejarlo con cualquier chica que conocían.<p>

¿Cómo pudo dejar que ella simplemente renunciara?

—Paz— se dijo a sí mismo, quizá era lo que ella quería, algo que él no le podía ofrecer. Un soldado siempre está en el frente de batalla y no la culparía por buscar la estabilidad, el había sido el elegido para ganar la segunda guerra mundial, y ahora, setenta años después volvía a ser un icono de esperanza, patriotismo, guerra y libertad. Porque al final del día, eso era lo que representaba el Capitán América. Pero… ¿Qué se oculta tras la máscara?

Se ocultaba un corazón dolido, lastimado. Un corazón roto por el amor y el paso de tiempo, tiempo que no había dejado huellas en el.  
>Por un momento una sonrisa casi fantasmal adorno su rostro, si Bucky estuviera ahí, el bucky que él conocía y pretendía traer de vuelta, le diría "¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve por ella!" y probablemente el terminaría más sumido en sus miedos. Sí, probablemente fuese un iluso al imaginarse tales cosas. Pero era cierto.<p>

La extrañaba, no podía negarlo. Si estuviera con ella probablemente el dolor que sentía en su pecho no estuviese ahí, y aunque lo estuviera, lo ignoraría. Porque él era un caballero y ella una dama, un caballero no demuestra signos de debilidad frente a una.

Una vez más, aquella pregunta rondaba su cabeza. Era una pregunta que todas las noches se encargaba de mortificarlo. "¿Y si no lo hubieses dejado ir?" Realmente se preguntaba eso. "¿Y si le hubieses detenido en aquel panteón antes de que se despidiera de ti?"

Pero no, nada es para siempre… Y su ciclo terminó, aquel día en que ella le entregó toda la información respecto al soldado del invierno terminó su trato. Ella tomaría un rumbo distinto, uno que era desconocido para él. El buscaba la paz para los demás, la guerra para sí. Esa era su vida, no la arriesgaría a retomar el frente, ella había tenido elección, seguirlo y continuar en peligro, ó retirarse y tener la seguridad que nunca había tenido.

Una vez más, se estaba haciendo ilusiones — ¿En qué clase de hombre te convertiste Steve Rogers?— Nuevamente habló para sí mismo. Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones. Asegurando su casco, listo para el salto. Debía de despejar ese fuerte de HYDRA, eliminar a los enemigos.

Pero lo sabía… Sin ella estaba solo, perdido, sin suelo.

Siempre lo supo, sin Natasha Romanoff a su lado, estaba incompleto.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vale, esta es un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió, creo que a todos nos dejo impactados esa escena al final de Capitán América 2, en donde Natasha se despide de él. Y bueno, a los ojos de una Romanogers, eso significa mucho ¿no?<br>Pues bien, ya tienen noticias mías, así que, quiero informarles que ya estoy de vuelta también con la historia de "De Rusia a América" ya estoy en proceso de escritura del siguiente capitulo. Aún no sé para cuando este, pero supongo que para antes de dos semanas ya lo tendrán listo y subido.

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
